Royal Pain
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Prince Killian is the bad boy heir to the throne of Hollindale and a PR nightmare. Enter Emma Swan, the PR specialist his father has hired to improve his image.


**Note** : Thanks for your responses to 'Jessie's Girl'. So, I am a sucker for cheesy Hallmark movies and to me every one is a CS AU just waiting to be written. This was inspired by one I saw a few weeks ago called 'My Summer Prince'. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Royal Pain: Part 1/1…**

King Brennan of Hollindale stared at the television screen before him, his jaw clenched so tightly he feared he might break a tooth.

The TMZ reporter on the screen spoke, as she gestured behind her. "Prince Killian of Hollindale is vacationing here in Napa Valley. The heir to the throne is notorious for his bad boy antics and he did not disappoint last night."

They cut away to footage from the previous night. Killian stood in the middle of a fountain at a vineyard in nothing but his boxer briefs. He was splashing around and clearly intoxicated.

They cut back to the reporter. "Prince Killian was removed from the fountain by the sheriff. The owners of the vineyard declined to press charges."

The king squeezed his eyes shut, as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"Shut it off," he mumbled to Regina Mills, his director of communications.

Regina made no move as she stared at the screen.

"I said shut it off!" he bellowed, as he slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair.

Regina picked up the remote and clicked off the television. Brennan opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Where the devil was his security team?"

Regina shook her head. "He was able to evade them again."

"Perhaps they should be relieved of their duties then," he said.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I will assign a new team to him right away. They should arrive in the states next week."

"Something must be done, Ms. Mills. Killian is the heir to this throne. There is a certain standard that must be upheld. A decorum that must be adhered to. I can't even imagine what his mother would say if she were still here." He paused, his voice lowering, "You know I am not well. My heart is weak and there's no telling how long I have. Killian may be called to assume the throne much earlier than I had hoped. He is far from ready, despite the fact that he is over thirty now. I cannot trust him with Hollindale if he continues like this. My people will not trust him."

"What would you have us do?"

"We must start with his image. We need someone who specializes in addressing scandalous behavior."

Regina bobbed her head. "I will ring my contacts in the states."

"Whoever you find, I wish for them to start immediately."

Regina tilted her head to the side. "The prince will not be pleased."

"I don't bloody well care," he said.

…

Belle French entered Emma Swan's office. Emma was a PR specialist who often dealt with high profile stars at the firm she owned.

"You are not going to believe who's on the phone for you."

Emma didn't look away from her laptop. "Will you please tell Justin Bieber's people for the hundredth time that I will not take him on as a client? I don't do hopeless cases."

"It's not Justin Bieber's people."

Emma glanced away from her screen and met Belle's eyes. "Then who is it?"

"It's director of communication for the King of Hollindale."

Emma's eyes grew wide. "Wait, you mean the father of Prince Killian? The one who just wreaked havoc in Napa?"

Belle nodded excitedly. "That would be the one. Line 2."

Emma took a deep breath and then picked up the phone. "Emma Swan."

"Ah, Ms. Swan. I am Regina Mills, director of communications for the King of Hollindale. I was hoping you could be of service to us."

Emma swallowed hard as she felt her palms become so sweaty she feared she might drop the phone. "Of course. How can I be of assistance?"

"Well, I assume you are aware of Prince Killian's incident in Napa yesterday."

"I heard something about it."

"His majesty is very concerned about his image. This is not the first such incident. He has asked that I hire you to improve his son's image."

Emma felt her heart begin to race. "I would be honored to help."

"Splendid. I am sure I do not have to tell you that you must be discreet in your efforts."

"Of course."

"The prince is staying at the Hilton in Napa. I realize this is short notice, but time is of the essence. I would like you to start today."

"I see. That will not be a problem."

"I'm afraid I must warn you. The prince will not be pleased with your presence and will undoubtedly give you some resistance."

Emma smiled. "Not to worry. I've handled many difficult clients before."

"But you've never met Prince Killian before," Regina said.

…

Emma handed her identification to the security guard stationed outside Killian's suite door. She received a nod and was handed back her license without any exchange of words. She turned to the door and took in a breath, as she ran her hands down her skirt. Her palms were sweating again and she felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest. She had met many famous people in her line of work before, but she had never met royalty. What was she supposed to call him? Your majesty? Your highness? Was she supposed to curtsy? Or bow? Kiss his hand? She regretted forgoing a quick Google search of these questions before coming.

She finally raised her hand and knocked. There was no answer. She knocked again. Nothing. She knocked again, louder this time. Still nothing.

She knocked again and this time called out, "Uh, Your Majesty, are you in there?"

The door finally flew open, revealing the prince. His was wearing the same boxer briefs from the night before and nothing else. His dark hair was sticking up in different directions and his eyes were half-open. Emma felt her breath catch in her chest at the sight of him. She had seen him in pictures and on television before. She had even seen footage of him half-naked from the previous night, just like he was now. But seeing him in person was another thing altogether. Even in his groggy, disheveled, hung-over state, he was impossibly gorgeous.

"Who the devil are you?" he asked.

"I'm, uh, Emma Swan. I'm a PR specialist. Your father hired me to improve your image."

Killian cocked an eyebrow, his eyes opening a bit more. "Bloody hell."

Emma gestured to him, her eyes focused on his toned chest sprinkled with hair. "Do you maybe want to put on some clothes before we begin?"

"I don't believe that will be necessary," he said.

"Your Majesty-..."

"Your Highness. That is the proper way to address me. Formally, that is. But my mates call me Killian."

Emma swallowed roughly. "Okay...Killian-..."

"You, Ms. Swan, are not my mate and you are not needed, nor wanted here."

And with that he slammed the door in her face. Emma stood frozen to her spot, as her mouth dropped open in shock. Her shock soon gave way to anger. She had a job to do and, prince or not, she wasn't going to let him stop her from doing it. She raised her hand up again and knocked on the door, this time so hard it hurt her knuckles.

The door swung open again. "I'm not sure how much clearer I can be, but-..."

Emma pushed past him into the room. Killian's eyes grew wide, but he allowed the door to swing shut.

He came to stand before her, the sleep gone from his eyes, but his head still throbbing from his hangover. He allowed himself a moment to really look at her for the first time. She was beautiful. He was used to gorgeous women falling all over him. They laughed at his jokes, funny or not, and never contradicted him. He could tell Emma Swan was not one of these women.

He moved closer to her, his eyes meeting hers. Emma could still smell the rum on his breath.

"You're feisty. I like that."

Emma felt her heart begin to race at his closeness. She forced herself to take a step back.

"Look, Your Highness, I have a job to do, whether you like it or not. I was hired by your father and I intend to do my job to the best of my ability."

Killian bobbed his head and then moved away from her. He plopped onto the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. He grabbed the remote and flipped the television on. Emma rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. She walked over and sat on the table across from him. She shoved his feet off the table, then grabbed the remote to turn the TV off.

"Ignoring me will not make me go away."

"That's rather apparent."

"You have an image that is in desperate need of improvement. You have a terrible reputation."

"One that I have spent years cultivating," he said, a smirk upon his lips. "Thank you for noticing."

"You are heir to the throne of Hollindale. This behavior is unacceptable."

Killian shrugged. "And what would you have me do, Emma? Shall I go around kissing babies like your politicians do here? Or perhaps I should serve food at a homeless shelter? Or would you rather I visit a sick child and read them a story?"

Emma sighed heavily. "We can discuss the best way to proceed."

Killian shook his head, his expression growing serious, as he sat forward. "My whole life I've been told what to do and how to do it. What to say and how to behave. My life has not been my own. When I turned eighteen, I decided I would take back some control. I can't change the fact that I am heir to the throne. And I will perform whatever duties are required of me. But I will not be told how to live my life."

Emma gestured at him. "And this is how you want to live? This is the man you want people to believe you are? Some guy who gets drunk and splashes around in a fountain in his underwear?"

Killian cocked an eyebrow, a grin upon his lips. "Well, it certainly is fun." He paused a moment, as she offered him no sign of amusement. He grew serious again. "Listen, love, no one wants to know the real me."

Emma leaned closer toward him, her voice emerging more softly than she intended. "I'd like to."

His eyes scanned her face for a long moment, his tongue emerging to moisten his lips. "Aye, because it's your job."

She shook her head. "No, it's my job to improve your image any way I can. Now I can use a lot of smoke and mirrors and make people see what I want them to see. Or I can show them the real you. It's your choice."

He leaned back, linking his fingers behind his head. For a moment, Emma thought she had gotten through to him. But then he removed one hand, picked up the remote, and turned the TV back on.

She gritted her teeth together and then grabbed the remote from him. She turned the TV off. His mouth opened to protest, but no words came out as he watched her walk out onto his balcony and toss the remote control over the railing.

She came back in and stared at him, hands on her hips.

"Why in bloody hell did you do that?" he asked.

"Because I guess we're going to have to do things the hard way. Now get up and get dressed."

He stared at her for a long moment, before begrudgingly getting up and walking to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut as she smiled to herself. A moment later, she released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

...

Emma looked at her watch. It had been over an hour and he had yet to emerge. She had heard the shower go off a while ago. Finally, she walked to his bedroom door and knocked.

"Killian, hurry up."

There was no response so she knocked again.

"Killian?"

Still no response, so she turned the doorknob and the door swung open. The bedroom was empty. Emma felt her heart drop into her stomach as she checked the bathroom. Nothing. She saw the curtains to the balcony blowing softly and realized the door was open.

"Damn it!"

She walked out on the balcony. They were 20 stories up. Where could he have gone? She noticed then that the suite next door had a balcony that butted up against his. He must have climbed onto their balcony, entered the room, and left that way. Somehow, he must have evaded his guards in the hallway.

Emma groaned as she rubbed at her temples. As first days go, this was one of her worst.

She debated whether or not to tell the guards of his disappearance. She finally decided against it. The last thing she wanted was word to get back to the king about this. No, she needed to find him on her own before anyone realized he was gone. And, more importantly, before he did anything else to get himself into trouble.

She surveyed his bedroom, looking for any clue to where he could have gone. She spotted his laptop on a desk. Emma walked over and flipped it open. Luckily, it wasn't password protected. She brought up Google and clicked on his search history. A smile spread across her lips as she saw he had searched for the address to a location. She quickly jotted down the address and exited the suite.

…

Emma didn't know why Killian wanted to come to Balloons Above The Valley, a hot air balloon company. And, frankly, she didn't care, unless he decided to use them as a means to escape. She just needed to get to him before he took off. Emma scanned the balloons scattered about, looking for any sign of him. She finally spotted a man with his height and build getting into the basket of one balloon. He was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses. Emma figured this was Killian's idea of a disguise in order to avoid detection and not draw attention to himself. As she drew near the balloon, she knew it was him.

"Wait!" Emma called, as she ran the rest of the way. "Killian!"

His head whipped in her direction. Emma finally arrived at the balloon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like?"

"So you mean to tell me you snuck out of your suite to go up in a hot air balloon?"

"Aye."

"Why?"

He leaned down towards her. "Why don't you get in and I'll tell you."

Emma stared at the balloon and then looked up at the sky. She had a fear of heights that she didn't like to acknowledge.

"No way," she said.

"You said you wanted to get to know the real me, Swan. Well, here's your chance."

He held his hand out to her and Emma stared at it for a long moment. She finally sighed and slipped her hand in his. He helped her climb inside. The operator climbed in a moment later and began to prepare for flight.

"I gather you're not a fan of heights?"

"You could say that."

Killian placed his arm around her waist, as the balloon began to lift into the air. "Don't worry, love. I've got you."

Emma felt goosebumps appear on her skin at his touch. She squeezed her eyes closed, as she gripped the side of the basket for dear life. The balloon slowly climbed into the sky, hovering above the vineyards of Napa.

"Open your eyes, Emma," he whispered in her ear. "It's truly a sight to behold."

Emma slowly pried one eye open. She felt the breath leave her lungs at the beautiful scenery below them. Her other eye flew open.

"Wow, it's breathtaking," she said.

"Aye," he said, his eyes scanning her face.

Emma felt his eyes on her and her face began to grow red. She met his gaze. "So are you going to tell me why you came here?"

Killian slowly licked at his lips, as he took a deep breath before beginning. "My mother died when I was fourteen. She had been diagnosed with breast cancer when I was ten. She fought it and went into remission. But it returned three years later. The cancer had spread into her bones and lymph nodes. There was nothing they could do but make her as comfortable as possible."

Emma felt a lump develop in her throat. She placed her hand on his arm. "I am so sorry, Killian."

"My mother had never been to the states before and it was her dying wish to come for a visit. So we planned a family trip that summer. Despite her weakened state, we traveled all over, but her favorite was Napa. On our last day before returning home, she wanted to partake in a hot air balloon ride. And so we did. She closed her eyes and let the sun fall on her face, the breeze blow through her hair. I hadn't seen her smile like that in months as she looked out at the view. She seemed so peaceful. For a moment, I felt as if I had my mother back. I wanted to remember her like that." He brushed at a tear in the corner of his eye with his thumb. "She died a week later."

Emma slipped her hand in his and squeezed it. "I can't even imagine how difficult that must have been for you."

He bobbed his head. "It was. My mother was the only person who ever saw me as more than the heir to the throne. She knew I despised having my life planned out for me, my every move dictated. She wanted me to be my own man."

Emma looked up at him and met his eyes. "And how do you think she'd feel about the man you've become?"

He dropped his eyes from hers and focused on the horizon. "I think she would be terribly disappointed."

She nodded. "Then let's change that. Let's make your mother proud of you."

He sighed heavily. "I don't know what it is you want me to do."

"What are you passionate about?"

He considered this for a long moment. "Sailing. I've loved it since I was a lad."

Emma's eyes lit up. "I think I have a great idea."

"I'm all ears, love."

"Have you ever heard of the foundations Sailing Heals or Sail 4 Cancer?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Well, they provide sailing excursions for those that are dealing with cancer. You said that your mother felt at peace up here in a hot air balloon. Sailing can provide the same to those dealing with cancer. It's an escape and a way to lift their spirits."

Killian nodded his head, a gentle smile upon his lips. "That's wonderful."

"I have a friend who just started a foundation like those right here in Napa. It's called Sailing Saves. She's actually hosting her first event this weekend at the Napa Yacht Club. She needs people who love sailing to captain the boats. And you can bring some much needed attention to her foundation to hopefully draw more volunteers and donations."

Killian felt his smile widen. "It sounds like a brilliant idea, Emma."

Emma's eyes met his, as her voice softened. "I know being the heir to the throne can feel like a burden, Killian, but you have something so many do not. A real opportunity to make a difference. You have the means, the power, and the fame to reach so many people."

"You're very passionate about this," he said.

Emma nodded. "So often I feel like my job is to lie about who people are and I hate it. I'd much rather find the good in them and show that to the world."

He cocked an eyebrow. "So you believe you found the good in me then?"

Emma smiled. "Despite your best efforts to hide it, yes."

He bobbed his head, a grin upon his lips. "As luck would have it, my family actually keeps a sailing yacht at that very same club where your friend's event will be held."

Emma's eyes widened. "You'd actually use your family's yacht for this event?"

He shrugged, as his eyes sparkled. "I suppose it's about time it was used for something more than my drunken escapades."

Emma laughed. "Nice change of pace."

His eyes focused on hers. "Would you like to go sailing on it with me tomorrow, Emma?"

His intense gaze made her face redden. She knew she should say no. Getting personally involved with her clients was a big no-no. She had learned that the hard way. But she felt herself nodding anyway.

"I'd love to," she said.

…

Normally, Emma wouldn't condone her celebrities giving their security team the slip and most wouldn't want to. After all, they were paying them good money to keep them safe. But Killian saw them as another way his father tried to control him. So when he suggested that they give them the slip after lunch, Emma was initially reluctant. But then the thought of getting to spend some more time with Killian alone was too tempting and she agreed.

He had taken her to a secluded area of the beach and they had sat in the sun and talked for hours. She felt like she had known him for years. She had never felt so connected to anyone so quickly before.

Finally, Killian led the way to the yacht, careful to avoid any prying eyes. Emma's mouth dropped open at the 75 ft sailing yacht before her. Jewel of the Sea was written across its side.

"It's beautiful," she said.

Killian nodded. "Aye, that it is."

He went about untying the boat and then helped Emma aboard. He adjusted the sails and then lifted anchor. They left just as the sun was about to set. Once they were far enough from shore, Killian sat down on the padded bench, his eyes moving to Emma, who was staring out at the water. She felt his eyes on her, but instead of growing uncomfortable she went to sit down beside him and met his gaze.

"It's incredible out here. I can see why you love it. And I can see why it would be an escape for those battling cancer."

"Thank you for coming up with the idea, love. My mother would absolutely adore it."

Killian slowly, tentatively, lifted his arm to put around her shoulders. She smiled and leaned into him. They sat in silence, enjoying the sky transforming into a rainbow of colors and splashing across the water. The slap of the waves against the boat was oddly comforting to them both.

Once the sun had completely set and the sky became dotted with stars, Killian stood and dropped anchor.

He then moved to the floor of the boat, lying down and looking up at the sky.

Emma giggled. "What are you doing?"

He held his hand out to her. "Join me and I'll tell you."

Emma stood and slipped her hand in his as she lay down beside him. She kept their fingers entwined between them.

"Well?" she asked, glancing at him.

"I used to do this as a lad. Stargaze. I liked to look for constellations."

Emma smiled. "I did that as a kid too."

He turned his gaze to her. "Did your parents buy you a telescope?"

Emma's face fell. "My parents abandoned me as a baby. I grew up in foster care."

"That must have been very difficult."

"It was. I bounced around a lot." She scanned his face. "I know your father can drive you crazy, but you don't know how lucky you are. I never had a parent who cared about me."

"My father cares about the throne."

Emma shook her head. "I don't believe that's all this is about, Killian. He loves you and he wants what's best for you."

"I suppose I've always resented the fact that he feels he knows what's best for me. That I have no say in my own life."

"You will be king one day, Killian. Think of the good you can do. I know you will have to make sacrifices, but I think it will be worth it."

Killian's tongue darted out to wet his lips. "You're bloody amazing, Emma Swan," he said.

His eyes moved to her lips, as his hand came up to caress her cheek. He leaned towards her and pressed a kiss to her mouth. Emma sighed into the kiss, as she brought her hand to cup the back of his head.

They parted a moment later and Killian smiled at Emma. "I do have my father to thank for one thing."

"What's that?" she asked.

"He brought you into my life," he replied softly.

Emma smiled, as he kissed her again. When they separated, her expression grew serious.

"Which brings up an important fact I've been trying to ignore. You're my client. I have a rule about getting personally involved with my clients."

Killian sighed heavily as he lay back down and stared up at the sky. "I understand."

But God help her, Emma couldn't resist him.

She cuddled up close to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, as she whispered in his ear, "But some rules are made to be broken."

A grin spread across his lips, as he replied, "Now you're speaking my language."

And then he kissed her again.

…

Emma felt the sun on her face and her body being rocked back and forth. She slowly opened one eye, confused about where she was. Her other eye flew open as she realized they were still on the boat. She was still snuggled up to Killian, his arm draped across her waist. They had stayed there all night long. Emma bolted up and nudged Killian.

"Killian! Wake up!"

He rubbed at his eyes and then sat up. His eyes scanned his surroundings. "Bloody hell," he said.

Emma looked down at her phone, realizing she had a dozen messages, most from Regina. The security team must have reported Killian's disappearance and the fact that he hadn't returned all night.

She scrambled to her feet. "We need to go back now."

They got back to shore as quickly as possible. They were grateful that it was still early and that no one was around on the dock yet. At least that they could see. They failed to see the paparazzo snapping pictures of Emma and Killian leaving the boat together.

And in this day and age, they had barely made it back to their hotel before those pictures were splattered all across the internet with the headline: PRINCE KILLIAN SPENDS THE NIGHT WITH MYSTERY WOMAN.

Emma didn't even realize it until Regina called again. This time she answered.

"Ms. Mills, it's so good to hear from you."

"Ms. Swan, what exactly do you think you are doing? Yesterday, I heard that Killian escaped his security team, with your help apparently, and he didn't return all night. And today I see pictures of you two leaving the family yacht together early this morning."

Emma's eyes grew wide. She knew she should have scanned the area for papparazi more carefully.

"I can explain," Emma said, as her heart began to beat wildly.

"I can hardly wait."

Emma realized she had no clue what to say. She fumbled for her words. "I am planning a sailing event for Killian to participate in and he offered to take me out on the yacht."

"And it never occurred to you that this could be deemed inappropriate and that perhaps you should refuse?"

"I'm sorry," Emma said weakly. "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't. You are being paid quite handsomely to drive the story, not become it."

And with that Regina hung up on her. Emma stared at her phone for a long moment before sinking down onto the couch. Killian emerged from his shower, wrapped in nothing but a towel.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

"I just got a good dressing down from Regina. She knows about us disappearing yesterday and there are pictures of us leaving your boat this morning all over the internet."

Killian waved a hand in dismissal as he sat down beside her. "Regina has several sticks up her bum. Don't take it personally."

Emma shook her head. "This is my job we're talking about, Killian. My reputation. These pictures of us leaving your boat could ruin me."

"I'm afraid I don't see the problem. These aren't even the worst pictures that have been taken of me this week."

Emma's jaw tightened. "This isn't just about you, Killian. People hire me because I can be discreet and stay professional. If they see that I have become personally involved with a client, a prince no less, my business will be destroyed."

Killian bobbed his head and swallowed hard. "I see. So this is just about business to you then. I'm just another client."

Emma's face softened as she saw the hurt appear in his eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"That's precisely what you meant," he snapped. "I thought we had something, Emma. I know we just met, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. I felt a connection with someone for the first time in - well - ever. The people I normally spend time with either do it out of obligation or personal gain. But I thought you were different. I thought you saw the real me. I suppose I was wrong."

"Killian," Emma breathed.

He turned away from her and shook his head. "I believe you have work to do coordinating the sailing event tomorrow, so it's probably best you leave now. I wouldn't want to get in the way of you doing your job."

Emma stood, as she sucked in a deep breath and blinked back tears. She stepped forward and place her hand on his arm, but he brushed her away.

"Simply give my security team the details and rest assured I will be there."

Emma dropped her head and didn't say another word as she exited the suite.

What Emma didn't tell him is that she had mixed business with pleasure before and it had very nearly destroyed her career before it got started. She was young and landed a job with the most high profile PR specialist in LA. She had only been working for her for a year when they took on Neal Cassidy, a fast rising rock star. Emma fell for him, but her boss had a strict no dating clients policy. So Emma hid their relationship. But her boss found out anyway and fired her. And Neal dropped her when someone else he deemed better came along. After that, Emma swore she would never again get personally involved with her clients. And even though she owned her own PR firm now and could do as she pleased, she adhered to that rule. At least she had until yesterday.

...

Emma found her way to the docks at the yacht club. It was mobbed with paparazzi and news reporters. As soon as they spotted her, they recognized her as the mystery woman from the photos. Emma took a deep breath as they descended upon her.

One of them shoved a microphone in her face. "Who are you, mystery woman? What is your relationship to Prince Killian?"

Emma smiled politely, but didn't say a word. She wasn't going to do their job for them. If they wanted to know who she was then they would have to do their homework.

She pushed past them and made her way to the end of the dock where Killian's boat was. She spotted her friend Ruby, who had started the foundation in honor of her grandmother who had passed from cancer.

"Ruby, thank you so much for doing this."

"Are you kidding, Emma? Thank you! You have just given my foundation more publicity in one day than I could hope for in a year."

Emma glanced around in search of Killian, but when she heard the insane flash of cameras behind her she knew he had just arrived. His security team cleared the way for him, as he ignored all of their questions.

He finally stopped and turned to face them. "This is a wonderful new foundation that I believe to be so important. My mother died of cancer after battling it courageously twice. There was very little that would allow her to escape for a few moments, to feel at peace. Hot air balloon rides did that for her and sailing the sea shall do that for these brave people. I am so glad I could play a small part in that. Thank you for your time."

Emma smiled at how he handled himself and the sincerity with which he delivered his words. Normally, she would give her clients exactly what to say, but he had done it all on his own.

He arrived beside Emma and Ruby, but refused to meet Emma's eyes. Ruby extended her hand to him.

"I'm Emma's friend, Ruby, Your Highness. Thank you so much for doing this.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said, flashing her a grin.

A moment later, a little girl about six and her mother appeared before them. The little girl was wearing a pink bandana on her head and looked very pale. Emma's heart just about broke when she looked at her.

"Annabelle," Ruby said. "This is Prince Killian. He is going to take you sailing on his boat today."

Annabelle clung to her mother's side and buried her face in her leg, as she clutched her Elsa doll in her arms.

"She can be a bit shy when she meets strangers," her mother said.

Killian knelt down in front of her. "I was that way when I was your age too, Annabelle. Do you know what helped me?"

She turned her face and met his eyes. She shook her head.

"Whenever I would meet someone new, I would imagine they were a puppy. With big, floppy ears and soft fur. Because who doesn't love a puppy, right?"

Annabelle smiled. "I have a puppy," she said, her voice emerging in a whisper.

"You do?" he said. "What's its name?"

"Elsa," she said.

Killian chuckled, as he gestured to the doll in her arms. "Let me guess. Your favorite movie is Frozen."

She nodded her head. "Yup."

Killian leaned forward and whispered, "I'm going to let you in on a little secret. It's my favorite movie too."

"It is?"

"Aye, that it is. Do you know why?"

She shook her head.

"Because it teaches you to be brave enough to be yourself. And I think that's really important. Don't you?"

Annabelle nodded, as Emma stared at Killian in awe. She couldn't believe how amazing he was with her. How kind and compassionate and patient. And she knew it had nothing to do with the cameras that were a few yards away. He wasn't putting on a show or an act. He was being himself for the first time in forever.

Killian stood and met Emma's eyes.

"You're incredible with her," she said.

He shrugged. "It's brave lasses such as herself that remind me my troubles are nothing compared to what she goes through on a daily basis."

"I guess we could all use that reminder," Emma said.

He nodded his head, but said nothing else as he turned away from her to board the sailing yacht. Emma, Annabelle, her mother, and Killian's security team followed after him.

...

Killian showed Annabelle how to prepare the boat for departure. He showed her how to set the sails and lift the anchor. He told her what the parts of the yacht were called. Once they were on their way, he showed her how to maneuver the boat.

Emma couldn't stop staring at him in amazement.

"He's not at all what I expected," Annabelle's mother, Susan, said. "I was a little nervous when I learned he would be captaining our boat. I know his reputation. I've heard the stories, seen the videos. But he's so kind and gentle with her. Nothing like the man I've seen portrayed in the media."

Emma smiled, her eyes focused on Killian. "I think sometimes it's easier to be someone other than yourself. Killian was right. It takes courage to be yourself. I think he's finally found that courage within himself."

"How long have you two been together?" Susan asked.

Emma felt her face redden and she lowered her eyes to her hands. "Oh, we're not together."

"I'm sorry, I just assumed by the way you were looking at him and how he looked at you earlier."

Emma didn't say anything in response. A few minutes later, Annabelle grew tired and came to rest by her mother. Emma walked over to Killian.

"I can't get over how great you are with her."

"Just trying to make your job easier," he snapped.

Emma felt a lump grow in her throat.

"I guess I deserved that." She paused, her voice lowering. "Can I explain please?"

He met her eyes. "Go on."

Emma sucked in a breath. "I've been down this road before. I was young and working for a high profile PR specialist. I got involved with one of our clients and, when my boss found out, she fired me. I swore I would never get personally involved again."

He bobbed his head. "Fair enough. But life's short, Emma. That little girl over there is a testament to how fragile life can be. We shouldn't live our lives according to rules we set forth in our minds. We should live it according to our hearts."

Emma opened her mouth to reply, but found she had no words.

...

They spent all afternoon out on the water. They had a picnic lunch and discussed their lives. Annabelle was endlessly fascinated by Killian's life as a prince.

"You're much nicer than Prince Hans from Frozen," she said.

He laughed heartily. "Well, I do believe that is one of the best compliments I have ever received."

Emma smiled at how at ease he was with Annabelle. The little girl was smiling from ear-to-ear. She knew that she spent many days locked away in a hospital. Days like this were priceless to her and did her a world of good. Emma could already see some color returning to her cheeks.

Soon, it was time to head back to shore. Once back, Killian showed Annabelle how to anchor the boat. They exited and Killian knelt down before Annabelle.

"I loved spending the day with you, Annabelle."

Annabelle threw her arms around his neck. He smiled as he brought his arms up to embrace the little girl.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"No, thank you," he replied softly.

Emma felt tears in her eyes as she watched them. The cameras snapped away at the heartwarming moment, but none of them even noticed. Normally, Emma would be delighted that such great publicity was captured on camera, but she knew none of that really mattered.

They parted and Killian pulled a gold necklace with an anchor pendant off his neck. "I'd like you to have this, Annabelle."

Susan shook her head. "We couldn't possibly."

"I insist. My mother gave it to me when I was a lad. It has this quote on the back: 'Life's roughest storms prove the strength of our anchors.' She told me to look at it when I was scared and felt like giving up. And to remember that she is always with me, helping me get through, no matter what."

I brushed at a tear on my cheek. Killian placed the necklace over Annabelle's head and around her neck. He nodded at her mother.

"Your mother is always with you to help you through everything, Annabelle. I hope when things get tough you look at this necklace and remember that. And I hope you remember me, too."

She nodded and said, "I will. Thank you, Prince Killian."

He smiled. "Call me Killian. All my mates do."

Annabelle grinned and then held her Elsa doll out to him. "Here, I want you to have her."

Killian waved his hand at her. "I couldn't. She's yours."

"I want you to have her so you'll think of me when things get hard for you too." She paused and then added with a shrug. "Plus, I have three more at home."

Killian laughed and took the doll. "If the lass insists."

"Goodbye, Killian," she said with a wave.

"Goodbye, Annabelle," he replied.

Susan bid them both goodbye too and then they left. Ruby thanked them again for coming. And soon it was just her and Killian, his security team, and a few stray paparazzi.

Emma came to stand before him. "You were amazing today. Your mother would be so proud of you."

He bobbed his head. "For the first time in a long time, I actually believe that."

"You are a good man, Killian."

"Shh," he said, holding a finger up to his lips with a smirk. "I have a reputation to uphold."

Emma chuckled along with him and then their gazes held for a long moment as their laughter faded. Killian finally dropped his eyes from hers. He moved to walk away from her, but Emma grabbed ahold of his arm and turned him back towards her. She cupped his face in her hands and crashed her lips into his. Killian's eyes widened in shock for a moment, but he quickly responded by placing his hands on her hips and pulling her flush against him.

They paid no mind to the cameras flashing, the few stragglers grateful they had stayed behind.

When they parted, Emma leaned her forehead against his.

"What was that for?" he breathed.

Emma smiled and replied softly. "I've never had an anchor before. But I think I found one in you."

Killian arched an eyebrow. "What about your job?"

"Some things are more important," she said.

Killian nodded his head at the paparazzi. "And what about them? That bloody amazing kiss was just caught by them and will no doubt be all over the Internet within minutes."

Emma shrugged. "I don't care. You're worth the risk."

Killian smiled as she kissed him again.

...

Later that night, Killian and Emma were lounging on his balcony. She was cuddled up close to him, her head resting on his shoulder, as his arm was wrapped around her waist.

Their peace was soon shattered by the sound of Emma's phone ringing. She looked at the screen and sighed.

"It's Regina. I suppose I'm about to be fired."

Killian pressed a kiss to her temple, as she pressed speaker on the phone.

"Ms. Mills, how are you?"

How do you think I am, Ms. Swan?"

Emma winced at her tone. "Listen, I-..."

"In less than a week, you have managed to take our bad boy prince and turn him into a golden boy. The press is eating up the sailing excursion he participated in today."

Emma smiled as she glanced at Killian. "Really?"

"Yes. He is trending on Twitter for all the right reasons for once."

"That's great," she said, as Killian squeezed her hand.

"Of course, there is the matter of you two kissing for all the world to see."

Emma groaned softly, as she braced herself.

"I-..." Emma began.

"But who doesn't love a good romance?" she said.

"What?" Emma asked.

Regina shrugged. "I can tell the prince is happy and that's what truly matters. That is what his father wants for him. Speaking of which, his Majesty would like to speak to his son. I assume his Highness is with you."

Emma shook her head in disbelief as she looked at Killian. She handed him the phone.

"Hello, Father," Killian said.

"Killian, I want you to know I am proud of you and I know your mother would be too. It is clear to me now that you have what it takes to be king one day."

Killian smiled. For the first time, he believed that and it was actually something he wanted. Emma was right. He could do so much good, make such a difference.

"Thank you, Father."

"And son?" he said.

"Yes?"

"Nothing can compare to the love of a good woman. I should know. I bloody well hope you don't louse it up."

Killian laughed as he met Emma's gaze. "Not to worry, Father. I have no intention of doing any such thing."

Killian hung up and met Emma's gaze. "I didn't tell him that I plan on extending my holiday here in the states indefinitely. I'd like to continue my work with Sailing Saves."

Emma smiled as she placed a kiss on his lips. "I'm so glad to hear that."

"Plus, I'd very much like to spend a great deal more time with a certain blonde beauty."

"Is that right?" Emma said with a smile.

"Aye." Killian nodded, as he held the Elsa doll up to her. "I can hardly wait to get to know Elsa better. She seems fascinating."

Emma laughed and swatted his chest. "Just shut up and kiss me."

He arched an eyebrow, as he barely suppressed a grin. "Now is that any way to speak to royalty?"

Emma shrugged. "You talk too much," she said, as she grabbed his collar and hauled his lips back to hers.

"Bloody minx," he muttered with a grin as they parted.

Emma smiled as she settled her head back on his shoulder and he dropped a kiss onto her hair.

...The End…

Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
